


The First Time Was Practice

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Abby and Tim’s relationship is full of second times.<br/>Disclaimer: There is no way this is mine. Sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Was Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



The first time, she said 'no', with the understanding they could still be friends. In any other relation, this would be a death sentence, but since they were working colleagues first, then partners, then lovers, it wasn't necessarily such a bad thing that she'd said no. 

Okay, so it hurt, but they stayed friends. Best friends, talking about their dates, their other relationships. Checking up on each other after a bad day. Still enjoying geeky stuff together. Tim managed to convince Abby to come to a comic book convention. She dragged him to a biker dive bar. Abby insisted they go see Gibbs a few times when they were out. He just raised any eyebrow at the sight of them, told them to pick up some sandpaper and get to work.

The second time, Abby said yes. Tim wasn't sure why; they'd been walking back from a movie (a showing of the original movie, 'The Exorcist'), stopped off at a diner that had the best milkshakes (her words), and, while they were waiting for their shakes, and Abby was playing with his hands, Tim asked her again. 

After the honeymoon, they talked about kids. How many. Who'd take care of them. Could they afford more than one? Could they afford one and still live in the D.C. area? What should they name a girl? A boy? 

Abby disagreed with the first name Tim offered, but neither of them was sure about saddling a girl with 'Kelly Caitlyn Scuito-McGee'. Tim pointed out that Kelly would work for either sex, making Abby wrinkle her nose. They both agreed to not name any of their children after Tony, no matter how much he begged. 

Their first turned out to be fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Decisions, decisions. The third child was a girl who came two and a half years later. Her name was Kelly, because Abby said yes the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marlex's prompt, _NCIS, Abby/McGee, she says yes a second time_.


End file.
